leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Urien, Advent of Death
Ranged, Mage *Health: 390 (+80) *Health Regen: 5.2 (+0.5) *Mana: 300 (+60) *Mana Regen: 6.8 (+0.54) *Attack Damage: 52.6 (+3.230) *Attack Speed: 0.692 (+2.14%) *Armor: 14 (+3.5) *Magic resist: 28 *Movement speed: 305 *Range: 500 Lore: One of the three, advent brothers of the mighty Shadow Isles, Urien symbolized Death. He left pain and death in his path. Along with his two other brothers, they were virtually indestructible. He wanted none other than the pleasure of making his victims suffer and die a slow and very painful death, He would, along with his brothers, come to valoran and terrorize cities and villages. People were terrified as they could only watch before they died, as three shadows seem to have left death, disaster, and doom in their wake. Urien had only one goal in his life, to be the most powerful among the three Advents. He may have a different goal than his brothers, but he respects both of them and all three also live by a strong code of honor. They have defeated many opponents, Demacian soldiers, Noxian fighters, Assasins, Ionian warriors, even strange void creatures. When the news about the Shadow of War entering the League of Legends reached them, Urien was the last to join. He was conducting a plan to be the most powerful being in existence - to overthrow his brothers. Urien will kill all who stand in his path and all his opponents in the League. Which includes his brothers. Urien waits for some time to pass, for him to be even stronger and prepare for the day he would be able to defeat his brothers. He enters the League of Legends, along with his brothers. Champions, fear the three advents, for they have joined the League... "Urien is very impatient. So keep him waiting and you'll catch a death" -Hamon, the Advent of Doom Abilities passive: Sacrificial Death - When Urien is killed, he begins a ritual after a 0.7 second delay. And, using any ability button, he will make a small area in the cursor's direction explode with dark magic, dealing 300 true damage to enemies it hits. Q: Bolt of the Heavens (60, 75, 90, 105, 120 mana) - A single target ability which deals 60/80/100/120/140 (+50%AP) magic damage. cooldown: 10 seconds W: Death Plague (70, 80, 90, 100, 110 mana) - Urien places a monstrous plague ward that reveals a small area around it for 60 seconds. If any enemy passes near it, It fires a laser that deals 20/30/40/50/60 (+28%AP) magic damage every second, for 2 seconds. cooldown: 20, 18, 16, 14, 12 seconds E: Bring them Death (40 mana) - Urien marks an area for 3 seconds. It will immediatley detonate if an enemy steps on it, dealing 45/55/65/75/85 (+62%AP) magic damage and slowing the enemy by 20% for 3 seconds. If the enemy is killed, Urien is refunded half the mana cost. Urien can also place multiple marks on the ground, if one mark that is next to the other detonates, the rest of the marks detonate. Multiple marks deal 15 additional damage and cost 20 additional mana. cooldown: 0.996 seconds R: Surging Death (110 , 120, 130 mana) - Urien creates bursts of lightning that strike all enemies in a 1350 radius around him that lasts for 7 seconds, dealing 100/150/200 (+75%AP) each strike. Enemies that are hit cannot be hit by another lightning strike again for the next 2.5 seconds. cooldown: 155, 145, 135 Recommended build Category:Custom champions